Yoshikage Kira
|-|Yoshikage Kira= |-|"Kosaku Kawajiri"= Summary Yoshikage Kira is a "simple businessman" and serial killer who has been secretly operating in Morioh for nearly 20 years. He targets beautiful women, and after killing one and disposing of her body, keeps her hands, which he treats as a girlfriend, including taking them on dinner dates and buying them gifts of jewelry, until they finally rot. He first runs afoul of the heroes when he is forced to kill a student after he accidentally discovers Kira's current girlfriend. A chase ensues, but Kira is clever enough to force a makeup worker to alter his face to resemble a local nobody, and gets away. The rest of Diamond is Unbreakable deals with the JoJo team searching for him. His Stand is Killer Queen, who is able to make anything into a touch-activated bomb that leaves absolutely no evidence; this is what kept him off the police's radar. Other abilities include Sheer Heart Attack, an indestructible heat-seeking bomb on tank treads. His Stand is named after the Queen song "Killer Queen". Bomb No. 2 and Bomb No. 3, "Sheer Heart Attack" and "Killer Queen Bites The Dust", are also named after songs by Queen. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Yoshikage Kira Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 33 years Classification: Human Stand user, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Can convert anything he touches into a bomb that he can detonate at will (Destroying things that touch it on an atomic scale), Can summon and direct an indestructible bomb on tank treads, Can fire bullets of air that he can attach bombs to with the Stray Cat, Can create time loops with Killer Queen Bites The Dust, Any events that occur in Bites The Dust time loop will be bound to repeat regardless of actions taken Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ with Killer Queen (Has an A rank in power; Killer Queen kept up with Crazy Diamond, who has been shown to surpass Star Platinum to the point of breaking through its guard), can ignore durability with Killer Queen's bombs (Can atomize things on contact with 'charged' items, or atomize them directly by turning them into bombs) Speed: Possibly Superhuman for Kira. Massively FTL for Killer Queen (Was fighting evenly with Crazy Diamond which can blitz Star Platinum, despite itself having a B grade in speed). At least Massively FTL for Killer Queen Bites the Dust (Dodged blows from Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, and The Hand, and killed them all instantly) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human for Kira, Unknown for Killer Queen Striking Strength: Class TJ (Can match Crazy Diamond who can overpower Star Platinum, oneshot a fresh Act III with a single hand despite a handicap on its other arm) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ for Yoshikage Kira (Survived a barrage of punches from a bloodlusted Star Platinum in a time stop) and Killer Queen (Though its durability is ranked as a B, it was capable of taking many hits from Crazy Diamond as well as Star Platinum itself). At least Multi-City Block level+ with Sheer Heart Attack (Tanked a time-stop barrage from Star Platinum). Stamina: Superhuman Range: 1 Meter for Killer Queen (Has a D rank in range), Sheer Heart Attack has effectively limitless range as it is an autonomous stand (Capable of going 50 meters and farther away from where Kira would be at), Killer Queen Bites The Dust could be considered to have universal range, but it is subject to many conditions. Standard Equipment: Nothing normally. He later carries around the stand Stray Cat which can manipulate air to create vortexes and vacuums which act as deadly attacks in tandem with Killer Queen's bombs. Intelligence: Very cunning and manipulative, managed to hide himself from detection for years. His elaborate plans caused lots of trouble for some of the Joestar Stand Users and others. He has shown great analytical skills and is able to accurately calculate his aim to ensure a kill. Weaknesses: Kira can only have one of his three bomb types active at once. Sheer Heart Attack can be easily fooled by use of actual heat sources. His primary bomb cannot detonate while in a vacuum. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Primary Bomb.gif|Kira using his Primary Bomb on Shigechi File:Sheer Heart Attack.png|Sheer Heart Attack File:Primary Bomb (Transmutation).gif|Primary Bomb (Transmutation) File:Killer Queen Bites the Dust.gif|Kira's Tertiary Bomb, Killer Queen Bites the Dust. File:Bites the Dust Explosion.gif|Kira using his Tertiary Bomb on Rohan File:Stray_cat.gif|Kira using Stray Cat in conjunction with his Primary Bomb '- Killer Queen:' Kira's stand, a short-range humanoid Stand of average to above-average speed and melee attacking power. Its unique ability involves planting or targeting up to three kinds of bombs, usually capable of completely consuming their targets; though their explosions are neither normally harmful to more than one target, nor perceptible to non-Stand users. The main drawback is that only one bomb can be active (and only from one of the following bomb types). *'Primary Bomb (Transmutation):' By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and (usually) destroying it completely. Kira may also detonate this bomb at any previous point. However, only one bomb can be maintained at any given time. *'Sheer Heart Attack:' His second bomb, a miniature tank-like weapon that is dispatched from Killer Queen's left hand. It is apparently unstoppable (A barrage of punches from a bloodlusted Star Platinum failed to slow it down at all), and will follow a target and explode (without destroying itself) until the target is truly dead. It tracks targets based on their heat signatures. '- Killer Queen Bites the Dust:' Kira's tertiary bomb, which he developed after being stabbed with the stand arrow, born from his desire to not have anyone know his true identity. By telling a non-Stand user his secret, he will implant Killer Queen within the person. If anyone asks this person anything about Kira, Bites the Dust will travel from the person's eye, into the field of vision of everyone in the area, and then kill them by causing to explode. After this, a time loop lasting either an hour or a day will start. Once the time occurs when people were originally killed by Bites the Dust prior to the loop, it will immediately kill them, regardless of whether or not they asked about Kira or were far from the bomb. The time loop will continue until Kira decides to stop it himself. Because the person who Bites the Dust is active on must be alive for the trigger to active, Bites the Dust will not harm them under any circumstances, nor will it allow others to harm them. It also appears to revive that person after death, as seen when Hayato was alive once more after Kira had accidentally killed him, implying that time had looped to prevent Hayato from dying and changing his fate. '- Stray Cat:' A Stand of a cat hit by the arrow. The Stand looks like a plant with a cat face and it can manipulate air. This seems to drastically alter Killer Queen's ability as well making it far deadlier with new attacks. *'Invisible Bomb:' Fires exploding air bullets that are small and invisible, these allow Killer Queen to attack opponents from a distance and catch them off guard. He can even make a bomb whose direction he can control, even if the air bullet is cut it can continue going while being able to choose the target to make it detonate so that it phases through defenses. He can also create a barrier of air around his hands strong enough to block a hit from Crazy Diamond. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Explosion Users Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 8